Mad Love
by beyond-reason
Summary: My name is Rogue, and the only successful relationship I've had has a body count to go with it. ROMY some dark humor, obsession and death.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rogue, and the only successful relationship I've had has a body count to go with it.

As I look around the temporary holding cell they put me in while people scream debates in the police station, for a moment I forget about how much trouble I'm in and about the angry mob that will soon be forming, and wonder when the last time they cleaned this place was.

Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. But where do I start? Do I start when the cops showed up? When the first victim hit the ground? No, I won't, because you see it never really started in any of those places to begin with. It started with me walking into the school cafeteria. It all starts with me looking for the first time into the face of Remy LeBeau.


	2. Definition of a Gambit

My Senior year. At the institute and high school things were finally looking up. The world new about mutants and they were actually beginning to be accepted in a lot of places. The mutant population at our school swelled and it became the example nation wide of human and mutant togetherness. Though don't get me wrong it was not with out multiple problems and "freak" comments.

Jean and Scott had graduated but still lived with us while going to college, they were both doing well, so well in fact that they came back to our school to give lectures on how mutants can be successful and normal members of society.

The professor was so proud, Logan actually congratulated them, and Kurt, Kitty, and all the others routed them on constantly.

Gag me with a spoon.

Looking back I guess I shouldn't complain. I had started to get some control over my powers, meaning I could show off my body, which meant I was starting to get a lot of attention.

I probably could've had a nice successful relationship if I still wasn't the gothic bitch from hell.

But really, who wants some jock drooling on them??

This is exactly what I was telling Kitty when we walked into the cafeteria that fateful day.

"Rogue come on, you have to come to this party Friday. EVERYONE whose ANYONE is going to be there and I know tons of guys who would think it the perfect opportunity to ask you out."

"Really? Well fuck me with a wine bottle, Kitty, if it means I get the chance to eventually screw some horny teen out of his mind then sure."

Kitty, who was used to my humor ignored this state meant all together, though a lot of heads turned to give me a look.

"Come on it'll be great! Maybe you can lighten up your colors a little though, your so pretty, you don't have to walk around like that."

"Its not like I'm wearing a burlap sac!"

Kitty and I had started to fight more and more. We still liked each other and everything, but it did get so bad we had to get separate rooms

Now that being a mutant was 'acceptable' and sometimes 'hip', Kitty was getting more and more involved with the popular kids and valley kids.

She took her new popularity with pride and become more and more into things like pep rallies and school committees.

But this wasn't new to me , everyone else from the institute was finding their own little 'niche'. Evan had sports, Kurt the jokester had his own group, Jubilee found drama somehow, and etc.

And me? The professor said I was becoming more 'problematic' and 'withdrawn', Ororo said she was proud of me just not the choices I made.

And my dear Logan said I was a pain in the ass and someone should take me out and clean my clock. (though I knew he himself would slice and dice anyone who did)

Sorry I didn't get all peachy keen with everybody else. Maybe it was my love of knives that scared others off, ya think??

Okay, really, enough about my pathetic self-absorbed teenage angst. Don't worry, the story gets a lot more interesting from this point out.

"Hey Kitty!" Heather said bouncing up to us. One of Kitty's new best friends, think Jean if she was blonder, dumber, and bitchier and more cheerleadery.

"Oh….hey..Rogue."

"Blondie."

We both gave each other a look. Barbie girl here hated me from the minuet she met me. Don't ask me why, maybe my powers freaked her out of her over priced Victoria secret panties, or may be it really was just me. But all you really have to know is that she hates me.

"Kitty I'm going to go sit and wait for Kurt, see y'all later."

As I walked away from the now gossiping hens. I could now feel someone starring at me. My battle sense kicked in and I looked around. It was in the far off corner I first saw him.

Lounging on one of those stupid tables looking somewhere like between a fallen angel and sex god. His hair not quite red not quite brown fell carelessly on his brow.

And those eyes….I would have done anything he asked me right then. Red on black demonic eyes. Those eyes will always entrap me, they make my brain numb and senses go on a full blast.

This wasn't just an attraction though (don't get me wrong I was this short away from an orgasm) It was this wired….connection. I can't describe it, it was like a sudden pull.

I'd never talked to him but I just ….knew…instinctively that we were alike.

From the look on his face, he felt it to. On his face for a moment was a bewildered and dazed look, then it contorted into that familiar look fixed with his chesire cat grin.

I could feel the most delightful tingles from my toes to my nose.

"Hey Roguey!"

"Oh." The spell broken I turned and sat down. "Hey Kurt, hey Evan."

Through our conversation I kept sneaking glances at Remy, who was still fully gazing at me with no attempt to hide it.

But hey, I like a boy with brass.

"Rogue….whose that guy starring at you?" Kurt asked suspiciously, noticing my gaze.

"I don't know" I said looking back at my government okayed brand food.

"That's one of the new kids." Evan said. "His name is Remy LeBeau. He's in my English class. All the girls think he's charming." he said that last word with sarcastic annoyance. "I think he's a pain in the ass punk. Someone's got to wipe the smirk off his face."

"Looks like someone's about to." Kurt said. I looked up to see Duncan and a few of his drones walk over to the table.

Your probably asking yourself why would someone pick a fight with a mutant no matter what the power, wouldn't the fight be uneven?

Part of the 'perfect world policy' for school was that mutants couldn't use their powers for cheating, fighting, etc.

It was also always item number 2 in Jean and Scott bi-monthly lectures.

So it didn't surprise anyone that mutants were bullied by Duncan's group like half the other student body.

It didn't surprise anyone that they set out trying to put all the new kids in their places.

It DID surprise everyone when after a minuet or two Remy laughed leaned back in is seat and gracefully pulled out a deck of cards to toy with.

It DEFINITLY surprised everyone when he graciously handed a confused Duncan the card only to blow him and his friends sky high.

"This is a disaster!!" cried an outraged Jean.

It was dinner time at the mansion and Remy's little display from earlier was pouring out of everyone's lips. Though it looked like I was the only one who had enjoyed it.

"This is just the kind of thing that could set all our hard work back by leagues!" Jean continued with everyone else at the table nodding in agreement.

"It's a disgrace." said Scott looking angry.

Really? I thought it was funny and clever. And did anybody see that sexy smirk he gave me when he was being hauled off after he saw me laughing?

I couldn't hold back a smile and short quick little laugh which unfortunately gained the attention of everyone at the table.

"Do you have something to add Rogue?" Professor said hands folded. He wasn't smiling though. Fuck.

"Well….come on. Duncan and his little friends are fine. He had enough to control to make sure it was a little charge from what I heard which is pretty impressive when ya think about it, besides it was hysterical. Did you see their faces?"

As I looked around the table I noticed no one was happy with my comments. Some looked at me like I lost my marbles and the rest openly glared at me.

"Child, this is in no way funny." Storm actually sounded furious. I swear I heard thunder in the distance. "After all we struggled to accomplish how could you say such a thing?"

I wanted to say we didn't accomplish anything. The movie industry made being mutant cool, like a fad. It had nothing do with anyone at this table.

I bit my tongue and kept quiet. But I must have been projecting because Jean gasped and Professor frown deepened.

The reactions had told everyone at the table I thought something offensive and the tension increased.

"Look I just think Remy-"

"Remy? You know him?" Logan for the first time look interested in the conversation.

"Well no-"

"She probably does, he spent the better of lunch making eyes at her." Damn it Evan.

Logan was at full attention after this last statement, though I don't think he cared about what happened earlier and he'd gotten used to guys starring at me.

The thing you have to know about Logan is that he can sense trouble. He can see it from a mile away, even if he doesn't know exactly what's going on or what will happen.

It could be something small like Kitty going out for a while. His sense picks up and next thing we all know Kitty stopped by the market on her way home and she's insisting on making dinner.

Hindsight is 20/20 and all that, but looking back maybe I should have taken this as a warning for things to come.

"No I don't know him. I'm just wondering who shoved all those sticks up your asses to get y'all so riled up."

"Rogue, you are excused to your room." Professor said sternly.

"Fine."

As I was walking away I could hear all the whispers and comments starting about me. Looks like I was a subject for discussion tonight too.

After a few hours alone in my room in took off out the window and headed for the park for a late night walk.

Everyone knew that sending me to my room was an idle punishment. If I wanted to leave I could leave at anytime.

I walked over and sat down on one of the swings.

I was there a good half hour when I felt someone sit down on the swing next to me.

"Cherie, ya at the park at night alone, but you and me, I think we could be good company, non?"

I snapped out of my myriad of thoughts and looked to my left to see none other then Remy LeBeau, very gently swinging, smile on face and cigarette in hand.

"Oh…its you." I always have been an expert conversationalist.

"Yeah, have been for a couple years now, how long have you been you?"

"Since my first kiss."

I say this thinking about Cody and the arrival of my powers.

He smiles "Oh, so I take that to mean you're a romantic?"

"No, I take it to mean I'm a cynic."

"Good, happy well adjusted people bore me."

"Then I'm the most exciting person you'll ever meet."

"Already figured that cherie. I'm Remy LeBeau, by the way, some people call me Gambit"

I don't know why I don't yell and storm off, guys have used a lot better lines only to come up with a hand print on the side of their face.

But this was weirdly different. It was like we already knew all the basics about each other, it just had to be said out loud to get it out of the way.

"Do ya even know my name?" I say, I want it to come out icy, instead its flirtatious.

"Its Rogue."

"That's just what people call me, doesn't mean its my given name."

"Do they call you that because that's what you are?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out."

"Yeah I would." He continues to smile softly and gaze at me while I gaze at him. "Lets go get something to eat?"

I don't even say anything, I just get up and start walking right beside him.

Now before any dear readers go out to the park in the middle of the night to pick up strange men, remember my powers and skills protect me from all the usual dangers so no I'm not a complete fool.

We ended up at a cheap little dinner near but it was actually really good. There were a few other customers around so we could just blend in and talk.

After a surprising five hours of just talking, about our powers, family, politics, whatever. I wasn't the least bit bored or tired. I know this must sound fucking stupid but I never felt so close to someone so quickly. I kept trying to remind myself that he was just a charmer, there was no doubt the boy was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and he probably acts like this for all the girls he takes out but it was still fun.

"So what are ya all doing in a place like Bayville anyway? Didn't ya say ya were from New Orleans?"

"Yeah, but I kind of got into some trouble and mon pere saw this new mutant friendly school and shipped me up here."

"What kind of trouble ya get in?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah I would," I said smiling. "Are ya here all alone then?"

"Yeah. Pere and Henri don't have the time to baby-sit so I stay by myself, they keep tabs though." He with one arm still slung over his seat he put his drink down giving me his best devilish smile. "Want to see my place later?"

I had raised my eyebrows to that one.

"No funny stuff, I wont get handsy I promise we'll just watch a movie."

"I bet you use that line all the time on girls."

"Oui, I do, but I mean it with you. Plus, why worry? With your powers you could drain me out if I get to touchy." He spoke with usual confidence, but under it I heard the light whisper of a plead.

Besides he was right anyway, I could drain him worse comes to worse. Besides he seems a little bit lonely….

Don't look at me that way!!

I know all my reasons are bull shit, you don't have to rub it in my face. Reasoning has never been my strong point, I'm a girl of action. Besides he had the sweetest look in those wonderful eyes.

"Fine. I'll go with ya."

"Knew ya would."

"I can always change my mind ya know show watch it." I started putting on my light jacket.

"Thanks for the food by the way I'll pay ya tomorrow when I got my wallet."

"That's sweet chere, but I can't take your money seeing as I'm not spending any of mine anyway."

"I-what!? I thought- did you think I was paying?"

"Non, I'm a gentleman and I'm hurt you think I'd be that rude."

"But you don't have any money?"

"Non."

"But then….how are we gonna pay for the food?"

He chuckled lightly at the, what I would assume to be, confused look on my face. I really didn't see anything funny about this. I could always call the institute, then they'd know I left and know who I was with, and Logan would probably skin my hide for dragging him out so late.

"You get the most adorable look on your face when your confused, anyone every told you that?" He said leaning close.

"Again, how are we gonna pay for the food?"

"Let's just go."

"What?"

His smile widened wickedly, he leaned in close to my face and whispered softly into my ear.

"There's only two people working, the managers in his office and the waitress has to go to the kitchen every once in a while and she stays there for a good couple minuets, the door's right next to us. Let's just go."

I lean back a little to look at him fully. Despite his grin I know he's serious.

Maybe it was not wanting to deal with Logan, or because I really wanted to still hang out with him tonight. Or maybe, as future events would decide, I lose some sort of inner control whenever I'm with Remy. All my dark little urges just get stronger.

"Alright. Next time the waitress goes into the kitchen."

Remy nodded.

When the waitress walked into the back to get another customer some food. We half walked, half dashed out the door and onto the street and slipped through some nearby buildings.

For some reason we both started laughing

Suddenly he gave me a very light kiss on the lips. I glared at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, I'll show you my place."

He grabbed my hand and we took off.

Okay, in this story Rogue can turn her powers on and off in case you were wondering.

**ROGUE: **somebody dishonest**: **an unscrupulous or dishonest person, especially somebody who is also likable

**GAMBIT: **stratagem: a maneuver or stratagem used to secure an advantage,** a **conversational opener: a remark used to open a conversation


End file.
